10 Reasons To Hate Mondays
by VINBYL
Summary: "I must be a snowflake, because I've fallen for you." RinxLen, noncest. warning: contains fluff, cheesy pick-up lines and belghetrhafhe. oneshot. hints of MikuxKaito and GakuxLuka. "Hey, I think you stole something," "…What?" "My heart!"


**just because. it's actually a rewrite-improvisation-pretty-crappy-what-optimus-prime of some fanfic I wrote when I was like... 13. a year ago or so. MERGH. it's on my old account, which I SERIOUSLY do not remember the email/password for. derp I am so hopeless/flails**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vocaloid. only the plots and stuff... D:**

* * *

**10 Reasons Why Rin Hates Mondays**

Sometimes, Rin has an irresistible urge to throw a very heavy and thick book (like, a dictionary) at Len's head.

He deserves it – obviously. As soon as his mouth opens, waterfalls of stupid remarks seem to gush out and he starts to act like a complete moron. He doesn't even have a godforsaken _reason_. And that is why, ladies and gentlemen, Rin _exactly _wants to smash his face into a brick wall – _repeatedly_.

The way he walks, like a dandelion on stilts and marijuana, and the way he smiles, like he's higher than the freaking solar system. It just pisses her off, _incredibly_. There are simply _no ways _to describe how much _loathing _she has towards this pee-brain.

She just doesn't understand why the heck he's so persistent.

And why he looks like her brother.

_Seriously_.

* * *

It's the usual Monday morning; where Rin is silently deciding on what to situate on her list, '_Why I hate Mondays_'.

One, she got her period this morning – thanks to her ever-considerate uterus.

Two, she hates school. It can go die in a hole, thank you very much. She doesn't care if her freaking Science assignment is due or that she has a Music exam – she'd rather fail. All she does is watch the future baby-bearing prostitutes slash Barbie dolls strut past in their short skirts and wannabe BMX-champions graffiti dicks on her locker. Uh, huzzah.

Three, she hates the teachers. They go ahead and set rules, in which every student _but her_ seem to break and get away with. But _no_, when she comes to school with a bit of foundation on her face since pimples have attacked her overnight, she gets a detention – _when every-freaking-other female (or male) in her class is wearing ten times as much as her._

"Rinny!"

Four, she has to see _him _every morning. Him, as in…

As if on cue, she steps to the side smoothly and a certain blonde idiot comes rushing past, to crash face-first into the ground a few metres away.

Len. Len Kagamine. One who is clearly a mistake made by God or whoever-the-heck lives in the sky.

The boy peels his face from the cement and looks up at Rin, pouting. "That's was mean, Rin-Rin!"

Rin narrows her eyes. "Don't touch me."

And then she steps around him and continues walking towards her penis-themed locker.

Of course, much to her discontent, Len manages to quickly recover and join her on her venture. "You're so beautiful you made me forget my pick-up line." he states.

Here we go again.

Ignore, ignore, ignore. He is nothing but the invisible matter beside her. He doesn't exist. No.

"Oh wait…" he starts, smirking, "If you were a burger at McDonald's, you'd be the McGorgeous."

Rin bites her tongue and continues to ignore him.

Invisible matter.

"…I don't know which is prettier today, the water, the sky or your eyes."

Ignore.

"If you were a booger, I'd pick you–"

Rin snaps and punches him in the stomach hastily, before walking off to her locker without a word, leaving Len doubled-over on his knees.

* * *

Five, she has to see her friends. Yes, friends – because she happens to have some – _terrible _ones.

"So, Rin…" Miku starts slowly, leaning across the desk and smiling sweetly.

Rin raises an eyebrow. "What? Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Luka and I… we're planning a karaoke session on Sunday afternoon, and um, we're inviting you…"

"…Yeah?" Rin doesn't like where this is going.

"And Gakupo, and Kaito…" Miku adds hastily, "So, since we're _great _friends and all that, we invited Len so you didn't feel left out."

Rin's eyebrow falls.

"…"

"…"

"…Rin?"

Rin stands up with a clatter of her chair. "I hate you guys _so much_ right now."

With that, she gathers her books and walks off.

* * *

"If I was cosine squared and you were sin squared, we would be one." Len says in the middle of her Math lesson.

Six – in Mathematics, her seating plan just _happens _to be next to Blondie, of all people. And always, on Mondays, she happens to have a double of that lesson.

Rin ignores him and continues trying to work out her Math question. "Why the heck won't I get the right answer?" she complains, not really intending anyone to answer that.

But of course, Len leans over to see what she's doing. _Really _over. And she has to lean back.

"It's not two divided by five. It's five divided by two." he points out.

She turns red and pushes him away impolitely. "…I-I know that!"

* * *

Seven, Monday is the only day when Len is _not _busy practicing his stupid-freaking-violin during lunchbreaks.

Rin almost cries when she sees him approaching. _Literally_.

He stops by her friends and her table and smirks, sliding into the seat beside Rin's. "Hi, I'm Mr Right – I heard you were looking for me."

Rin stands up tersely, reeling away from the blonde boy. "You must have the wrong person."

Len just smiles lazily and points over at Kaito and Gakupo standing nearby. "Well, you see my friends over there? They want to know if you think I'm cute."

She just sighs, turns away and starts walking off.

"Are those space pants? Because your ass is out of this world!" Len shouts from behind.

…She's wearing a skirt.

* * *

Eight, she just happens to forget her watch. And the classroom just _happens _to have no clock, either.

So Rin turns to the closest person with a timepiece – Len.

"What's the time?" she asks, praying that he won't drop another one of his shitty pick-up lines.

Len turns to her, looking generally surprised. Or maybe he's just pretending. She has no idea.

"It's two flirty and the date is with you and me." he replies smoothly.

…Her prayer was obviously ignored.

She turns away, annoyed, wishing she had asked someone with at least _some _sanity.

He taps her shoulder and she looks back at him. "Hey, I think you stole something," he points out with a straight face.

Confused, Rin frowns. "…What?"

Len inhales, placing a hand over his chest. "My heart!"

And then she moves to a different seat – far, far away from where Len can bug her.

* * *

Nine, the library club usually has its meetings after school.

In which, Len happens to also be in, as well as her.

She has a feeling he purposely joined it because she was in it, too.

While Rin is placing back the stack of book returns, Len comes striding over with a grin on his face. Actually, there's never been a time where Rin hasn't seen Len smiling. Seriously.

"You know," he starts, leaning against the bookshelf and looking over at her, "I'm afraid you might be asked to leave soon." He crosses his arms over his chest.

Rin pauses and stares at him, biting her lower lip. "Um, why?"

Len tilts his head, maintaining the Cheshire cat-like smile on his face. "You're making the other women look bad."

Rin sighs, dropping her gaze and cramming another book into the bookshelf angrily. But then an amazing idea strikes her.

"Len?" she says in a sweet tone, glancing back over at him.

"What?" Len moves closer.

"I need to go to the bathroom. Can you finish doing this for me?" at once, Rin picks up the box of heavy box and drops them at – no, _on top_ – of Len's feet. Len whimpers, his smile faltering slightly. "Thank you _so _much, Lenny-kins!" Rin exclaims, adding a fake chortle at the end as she quickly hurries off down the aisle.

…Ugh. No way in hell will she ever use that nickname – _ever again_.

* * *

Ten, she's falling for him. Hard.

Like a car falling off a cliff kind-of-hard.

She had hoped dropping the box of books on Len's toes would make him stay away. Of course, no – apparently not.

His infatuation – or interest, _or whatever _he feels towards her – has just quadrupled to the size of freaking Narnia. Heck, she doesn't even know how big Narnia is. But that's her outlook of the whole situation.

Ugh.

Okay, so it is no longer Monday, because Earth rotates and stuff. It's Tuesday.

And Len's back again with his shit-filled pick-up lines.

He comes walking up to her while she's unloading her bag into her locker. "Do I know you?" he asks, leaning on the door of her locker.

Rin stops and glares at him. "What?"

"Because you look a lot like my next girlfriend," Len finishes with a proud smile. Rin shoves Len off her door and slams it, annoyed. She hardly got any sleep last night – because _someone _gave him her number (insert arrows pointing to Luka and Miku, attempting to hide behind a pot plant a few metres away).

"Was your dad a baker?" Len persists, pushing past people to keep up with her pace. Rin doesn't respond. She just imagines him getting hit by a bus sixty times. "Because you have a nice set of buns," he states.

Er, well, Rin doesn't have any buns. Nor curves. She actually lacks in the overall body development department.

"Can you please stop?" Rin asks when he goes to open his mouth to say something else.

Len tilts his head and smirks. "Stop what?"

"The pick-up lines," she deadpans with a frown. "They're not making me want to throw myself at you anymore than I want to right now."

Len leans back, holding up his hands. "Whoa, whoa, whoa – hold up there. You want to _throw _yourself at me?"

"What? No. I-I didn't mean tha– Ugh. Stop looking at me like that." Rin's turning scarlet, watching as Len starts to wiggle his eyebrows somewhat suggestively.

Ew.

But the angle he's at enables her to see that he has really nice eyes. Like, really, _really _nice eyes. They remind her of the water on those oasis-like beaches from movies and stuff. Of course, that brief moment of realisation is ruined when he opens his mouth.

"Are you a light switch? Because you turn me _on_."

Frustrated, Rin just bites her tongue and storms off.

* * *

He approaches her in the middle of homeform.

(Yes, she has homeform, together, with this _freak_.)

Len looks down at her through his long, golden eyelashes, and she thinks, _what the heck? Since when did he have such long eyelashes?_ Okay, so she has to admit, she's jealous. _Incredibly_ jealous. Like, how can guys get eyelashes like _that_?

"Are you free on Friday?"

…Wait, what? Did she just hear him say something actually… you know… _serious_ for once?

Rin gapes at him, stumped. "Can you say that again?"

Len sighs, smoothing his hair down and maintaining the straightest face she's seen from him possible. "Would you like to go out with me on Friday?" he repeats in a monotonous tone, frankly.

Rin's at a loss for words. Just… wow.

Okay, so Len is good-looking.

And she guesses he _can _be nice.

But he's kind of stupid and he sometimes flirts _way too much_, not only with her, but with other girls too.

Plus, he's a goofball.

Len raises one eyebrow, his eyes darkening slightly. "…No? Yes?"

Rin opens and closes her mouth like a goldfish, vacillating on her decision. "I… I'll um… think about it." she stammers, turning pink.

Len stares at her. "So, it's a no?"

"I said I'll _think _about it."

He nods slowly, his lips twitching. "Okay, okay." he says, holding up his hands. But then he smirks and looks back at Rin. "I must be a snowflake, because I've fallen for you."

Rin head-desks.

* * *

All day, Rin has been constantly brooding over her decision.

It's nearly the hardest decision of her life. Nearly. Can't say it is, though.

And she's considered it. She'll give it a go. It's just one night. It's not like Len is a terrible person or anything. She never knows… they could be…

Ugh. No. She's not going there.

Now, just to find Len – wherever he is. Come to think of it, she hasn't seen him since their last lesson together – which was two periods ago (no, not the menstrual bleeding, guys).

Rin goes on the hunt for him, searching the library, music room… staircase where usually he, Kaito and Gakupo 'chill'…

Still no Len present.

So Rin texts Miku (although, she forgets she has Len's number and could just text/ring it herself. But then again, Rin isn't the brightest petal, herself).

.

.

To: DJ Miku-pants-the-bomb-digs (Miku changed the names on Rin's phone sometime, she wouldn't really call Miku this.)

From: Rin my cute little blonde Lolita-chan thing (behold, Miku's imagination.)

Sent: 3:38PM

Received: 3:39PM

.

Miku, could you ask Kaito where Len usually is after school?

.

.

To: Rin my cute little blonde Lolita-chan thing

From: DJ Miku-pants-the-bomb-digs

Sent: 3:45PM

Received: 3:46PM

.

Ooh, Rinny, finally catching on, are we? Remember, do it some place hygienic – remember that story I told you about the girl and the science lab? Yeah, I suggest you should try the normal classroom desk. And use protection.

.

Kaito said he might be behind D-block… apparently he had to meet someone there today or whatever.

.

Good luck, young grasshopper! :3 xx

.

.

To: DJ Miku-pants-the-bomb-digs

From: Rin my cute little blonde Lolita-chan thing

Sent: 3:48PM

Received: 3:49PM

.

…Ew. I was just going to tell him something.

.

Anyway, let BaKaito know I said thanks.

.

.

Therefore, Rin ventures off to find D-block. Wherever it is.

* * *

When she rounds the corner of D-block, there's a feeling in the back of her mind she really can't put her finger on. Like, literally. People can't put their fingers on their feelings.

But anyway, she has a bad feeling about this.

And when she spots Len in the distance, she figures out why.

In front of her is Len standing over a girl, snogging the freaking rainbow-colour-spectrum-sausage out of her face. Rin just…

…What. What the heck.

She lets out a gasp from shock; blanching and feeling her stomach do a somersault. At once, the two jump away from each other and Len looks at her – his clear, cerulean eyes widening in recognition – and Rin takes a step back. The next minute, she's running.

She has no frakking idea what she's doing. Running? Why is she running? She _doesn't _care if he's off making faces with random girls. She doesn't like him. Right. Rin doesn't like Len. It's just that simple. So, may she ask again, why in the goddamn, painful, terrible, rotating solar system, is she crying like a relative just died?

She runs, and runs, _and runs_ until she nearly throws up, she can no longer hear Len's footsteps, or his voice calling her name. Somehow, she ends up in the park next to the school. Rin kicks at the playground sand, wailing.

"Stupid Len! Stupid me! Stupid, stupid, _stupid_! Stupid tears! Why can't you just stop?!" she shouts to the sky, shaking her fists. She stomps her feet like a child chucking a tantrum when they don't get their way. In fact, she even _feels _childish.

Her hand flies up to the front of her shirt and she rips at it, cursing obscenities under her breath. "Goddammit! I don't like him! I don't like him!_ I_ _don't like him_!" she cries, crouching down and tucking her head into her arms, snivelling. "I don't care! He can do whatever he wants!"

(You _do_ care, imprudent girl.)

(And he can't. He's human, too, you know. Like, he can't just grow a third arm or anything.)

Rin hears the crunching of leaves and lifts her head slightly, blenching. "Who can do whoever they want?" a familiar voice asks. Suddenly, she's looking at a pair of lemon-yellow converses. Her breath is hitched, her heart is racing.

She swore that he wasn't following her. Or he gave up. Or whatever Len does these days.

This is really awkward. And embarrassing. He just saw her chucking a fit.

Um, okay.

"Rin…" he starts quietly, panting. He crouches down in front of her to maintain eye contact, but Rin quickly averts her gaze, flinching as he reaches out to touch her arm. "Look, it… It wasn't what it looked like."

Rin grimaces. "Oh _really_, Len," she mutters, her voice dripping in acerbity.

"_Yes really_, Rin," he mocks her tone of voice, looking serious. "I'm not that stupid to go around making out with girls when I feel like it, okay? I wouldn't do that to you."

Rin narrows her eyes, not convinced. "Mmhmm."

Len winces, his grip tightening. "I'm being _serious_, for Christs' sake. I only have eyes for you. Rin, I've had eyes for you… since… like… first grade."

"We didn't even know each other then." Rin points out, forgetting her anger momentarily.

The corners of Len's lips twitch. "Exactly." he states with a quick nod. "You don't have to believe me, Rin-Rin – but with all honestly, I didn't kiss her. She was the one who confessed."

Rin grimaces. "Don't call me 'Rin-Rin'."

"Why not?"

"It sounds like a name you'd give a frigging Chihuahua."

Len smiles slightly. "You're cute."

"I am _not_." she argues, turning pink. "And don't think I'm forgiving– heck, no, why would I be forgiving you? I don't care. There was never a reason to forgive you in the first place. Go and have your freaking blonde babies with that chick or whatever. I really don't care. But that date on Friday is not happening–"

Rin's cut off by someone's soft lips pressing up against hers. It takes a few painfully long seconds for her to process… these are _Len's _lips. She goes to pull away, but Len's hand stops her, holding her head in place.

She can slowly feel herself melting. Like one of Kaito's ice-creams.

Actually, Kaito's ice-creams are never even given a chance to melt.

… Okay, so she's melting like the polar ice caps in Antarctica.

Wait, that's too depressing. Let's not bring Global Warming into this story. (Maybe next time, folks.)

She's just melting. Full stop.

Slowly, she brings her arms around Len's neck and leans in more, forgetting that she's apparently supposed to hate him or whatever. But right now, that isn't a trivial matter. Really, all she _can _think about how much of a good-freaking-kisser Len is and how much she is _not_.

His arms wrap around her waist, dragging her towards him so their abdomens caress. Yeah, caress, guys, _caress_ – because we're talking about hormone-raging teenagers here.

Not 100-year-old lovers. That'd still be pretty cute, though.

(And weird.)

Their shoulders bump up against one another's, their eyelashes brushing each other's cheeks. She can feel Len's shaky breaths, his careful movement, the _affection_ he has for her. Really, how could she _not _fall hard for this stupid brick-face?

(Miku and Luka were actually starting to think Rin was a lesbian when she kept rejecting Len.)

(Really, Rin is just knee-deep in denial.)

(Don't tell her I said that.)

Much to Rin's disappointment, Len breaks away to take a breath. Well, if he didn't, both of them would die from lack of oxygen. (Even though oxygen kind of kills you, anyway… with its free radicals and stuff…)

His hands cup her face and he gazes into her eyes, grinning feverishly. "You see… I really, really like you, Rin and I'd love it if you would go out with me on Friday." he states quietly, "So, will you?"

Rin's face feels hot – well, her whole _body _feels hot, and her hands are sweating the Nile. Her heart is racing crazily – she's convinced she's going to have a heart attack – and really, her whole body is just… belghetrhafhe.

Because belghetrhafhe is a word.

(…Now it is.)

Rin's lips curve slightly, a few quiet, illogical giggles escaping from her mouth. "Y-yeah…" she breathes, flushing.

Len then smirks, taking her hand. "Is your dad an art thief? Because you're a masterpiece."

Rin's smile fades and she face-palms. "…Don't make me change my mind."

* * *

…And that is how Rin came to love Mondays.

Or Tuesdays.

Well, who cares.

Chihuahua.

_- Fin -_

* * *

**I love cheesy pick-up lines. SO I HAD TO DO IT. **

**LEN. STAHP. STAHP LEN. JUST STAHP.**

**er yeah. it's probably really bad and I'm sorry. and I should _really _be working on that update for FOS. BUT AMAGAHAD. NU. my fingers. they type nothing. null. zero.**

**...I'll figure something out. some-freaking-how.**

**SO I'M GOING TO ADVERTISE HERE NOW. all the rest of my stories are particularly RinxLen, and Romance & Humour, SO IF YOU ENJOYED THIS, YOU SHOULD MAYBE GO READ THEM, HEY? /slapped**

**oh gosh I was going to try work on my science assignment today but I got side-tracked with this and my famiry came home with hair dye. so I dyed my hair, like, orange. yeah. I'm now an orang-utan. l'D; (no point in starting it now, it's 10PM LOL;;;)**

**GOD I AM SO GOING TO REGRET THIS TOMORROW. UGH.**

**okay, please R&R. please. I beg of you.**


End file.
